percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of the Pit/Chapter 5
Teenagers discuses if to send me to my dad After the camp fire, Bea and I where told to sleep in what the other campers called 'The big house' because we didn't have cabins to stay in. That night I had my normal dream but this time my I had a feeling my dad that my dad was here for some reason. "Now you pay attention to me" I said to my dad. To my surprise he actually responded. "If I did it any earlier you could have been killed" my father said to me. "I can't stay long but when you wake up you will find a gift from me on your bed" Tartarus said as me dream started to fade. "Will I ever get to talk to you again" I said. "You will soon" my father said before I woke up. When I woke up I found a dark purple sword and amour with five different coloured streaks, two along each arm and one along the chest, and what looked like a minotaur head, two normal guy's head and a sabre tooth tiger pressed into the bit that covers your chest. I tried to amour on and it was a perfect fit. The only problem was I couldn't get it off. When I gave up trying to get the amour off it melted into my body. I had a strange feeling my sword could do that as well. My sword melted into my arm and felt exactly like my arm normally does. I tried to bring my amour and sword back out of my body and every time I did it. As I worked out of The Big House, I ran into my cousin. "Hey I was just looking for you" Zoe said. "Why. Am I needed or something" I said. "Yeah you are" she said "Chiron called a council meeting and he said he needed you and Beatrice". "Why are we needed? We're not important" I said rudely. "Yes you are" Zoe said "You and Bea are the only two children of primordial". "I like how you know who my father is but I don't know who yours is" I said. "Oh yeah. My dad is Poseidon" Zoe said before she started to walk away "And be at the coliseum looking thing in 10 minutes". "Oh great walking up these stairs again" I said as I walked up the stairs towards the room Bea is staying in. "Yo Bea we have to go to this meeting" I said as I opened her door. All of a sudden, the whole floor we were on went pitch black. Right now I could only see outlines of things but given enough time I would have been able to see as clearly as I could in day. "What are you doing" Bea yelled at me. The darkness around her was the only thing that I couldn't see outlines of. "Did you do this" I asked her. "My mother is the primordial of night. What did you expect me to be able to do" she said "What did you want anyway". "Oh my cousin said Chiron called a meeting and he wants us to be down at the coliseum thing in 10 minutes" I said as my eyesight sharpened to allow me to see a bit of colour but still not be able to see Beatrice. "Fine just go away" she said as I heard her door close and everything became light again. I sat down next to Bea's door waiting until it opened. When Bea came out, she had a sword strapped to her back that was pure black. The material it was made out of looked a lot like my sword and amour. "Where is your weapons" Bea asked me. "How did you know I had weapons" I said as I made my sword and amour appear. "My mother told me you do and she also said both of our stuff are made out of primordial iron" she said "Made out of our parent's hearts". I brought my amour and sword back into my body and so did Beatrice. "So that explains why it melts into our bodies" I said as we walked down the stairs for a second time. We kept walking in awkward silence. You know those vibes people give off when they are pissed at you? Well Bea was given truck loads of that off towards me. When we finally got to the meeting, it seemed like everyone was in a conversation until we came in. As me and Bea sat down, Chiron started talking. "Considering there is two children of gods we thought couldn't had children that means there will have to be more then just two" Chiron said "We are going to have to be able to accommodate them and their powers". "Why should we" some buff looking girl said while giving me the evil eye "Some of them are the Olympians worst enemies". "Clarisse, just because their parent is evil that doesn't mean they are evil" said a blonde girl that Percy has his arm around. "We are going to be very careful with some of these children of primordials because they are even more powerful then any child of the big three as these two have shown" Chiron said directing his hand towards Bea and I. "So is that it" I said. "Yes that is it" Chiron said. Everyone got up and walked away.